gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
Kevin Louis Abernathy (born May 26, 1991) is one of two editors of Game Grumps and Steam Train. He was announced on November 21st 2014 in the episode "Domino Rally". Trivia * Kevin has a phobia of bugs. * Kevin's first game with any of the Grumps was with Barry and Ross on Stout Train, in the episode Fly in the House on March 17, 2015. * Kevin prefers a teal colored Dimbo font rather than yellow when adding words to videos. * Kevin's first wolfjob was on December 20, 2014 in the episode of Tetris Attack. * Kevin took over the official Game Grumps instagram for the first time on January 17, 2015. * Kevin refers to himself as "Baby Grump" on his Twitter. * According to episode 5 of Super Monkey Ball, Kevin is great at beer pong and becomes aggressive when drunk. The latter is shown to be slightly true on Stout Train, particularly the Fly in the House episode, which may have influenced Ross "banning" him from partaking in another Grumps episode (although his remark should not be taken seriously). * Kevin has an alarmingly large appetite, according to the episode of Mappy-Land. * According to Sonic Boom Part 15, Danny would like to bend Kevin over a table and take him to Frisko Town. ** In the Fly in the House Stout Train episode, Kevin confirmed this, saying Danny always says he wants to bend him over a table and take him to Frisko Town. When asked if Danny should at least take him for coffee first, Kevin responded that it would be the courteous thing to do. * He is one half, along with Barry, of the entity known as Larry, the mysterious third editor. Together they make up the editing triumverate known as Blevin. ** This Larry prefers a bright red colored Comic Sans font with a lime green drop shadow when editing, has bad spelling and grammar and thinks the jokes the Grumps say are terrible. He was introduced in the 74th episode of Pokémon FireRed. Larry reappeared in the Stout Train episode, "Mario Kart DUI". * In Episode 25 of Super Mario 64 it was revealed that Kevin had a girlfriend named Paulette. A drunk Kevin texted her, then thought he had texted Danny, so he texted him to apologize for calling him "baby". ** On Valentine's Day 2016, Kevin participated with Danny in a special edition of Steam Train called "Single Train". Kevin said he was in a relationship for most of the past year, but it ended. The video info says that was true as of the recording of Single Train, but that he is now in a new relationship. * Mentioned at the end of Episode 10 of Super Mario 64, he has been in a car accident where he was "Loved Tapped" (as stated from Kevin) by a man in another car. * Kevin likes bands such as As It Is, Panic! At The Disco, All Time Low, and other pop punk bands, as stated on Twitter and the beer pong video on the Game Grumps Instagram page. * Kevin has the dubious honor of being the first person to actually throw up in a video posted on the Game Grumps channel, "Fly in the House", because he had become extremely drunk. This is not counting "We Both Vomit", where Jon carelessly sprayed a keyboard cleaner without knowing it contained a bittering agent to discourage inhalant abuse, causing him and Arin to run out of the room coughing in disgust, which made them gag very badly, but not actually vomit. * Kevin is often teased more frequently than the rest of the Grumps, due to becoming the new guy and taking most of jokes in stride. * As stated in Part 6 of Q&A with the Grumps, Kevin met all of the Grumps when he was interviewed over Skype. Arin asked very vague questions such as "Sup, bro?", Ross assumed that he was a child, Danny walked in and asked if he was their new CENSORED, and Suzy was super excited about her tattoo, leading Kevin to think she might be crazy. * Kevin wears contacts * Kevin loves Almonds and often steals Almonds from Barry Kramer's desk as stated in the episode "Karate champ" * Hates the pet name "Gumdrop" * During a Game Grumps Live Stream on 10/17/2015, Kevin accepted a marriage proposal from Twitter user @KanekiWeebkeki. During the stream, Kevin remarked "It was love at first Tweet". #CongratsKev ** He later called off the engagement. *Kevin is a fan of the NBA team The Golden State Warriors. He is seen wearing a Stephen Curry jersey, the point guard for the Warriors. Gallery Kevin Head.png|Kevin's Grump Head from Stout Train Unofficial.png|An unofficial 4 Player Grumpcade sprite retweeted by Kevin and Created by @elite4caleb Kevin Love Edition Grump.png|Kevin's Grump Head from Steam Train Category:People Category:Game Grumps Associates Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Steam Train Guests